482 Lessons in Child Care
by Salazar-Slytherins
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Was Passiert, wenn Draco vor seiner Haustüre ein Baby findet, und der einzige, den er um hilfe fragen kann Harry Potter ist? HPDM Slash RR
1. So begann es!

482 Lessons in Child Care

Kommentar: Habe jetzt einmal beschlossen eine Geschichte aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen, da es meine erste ist, seid nicht zu streng mit mir.

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (1/18)

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 1. So begann es!

Es war ein schöner Samstagmorgen auf Malfoy Manor. Der Himmel war Blau und Wolkenlos und die Sonne schien hell. Draußen war die Luft angenehm warm und die Blumen wuchsen farbenfroh in der warmen Sonne. Die Vögel sangen fröhlich und irgendwo, nicht weit weg, konnte man das leise Rauschen eines sprudelnden Baches hören. Alles in der Welt war in Ordnung. Auf einmal, wurde die friedliche Atmosphäre durch einen grünen Lichtstrahl Unterbrochen und einer der Vögel fiel auf den Boden.

„Ha! Ich habe einen! Tod geweihte Vögelchen, fürchtet den Besseren!" Draco Malfoy grinste zu niemand Bestimmten, dann legte er sich zurück und kuschelte sich in sein Kopfkissen. Es war wirklich zu früh zum Aufstehen. Verdammte Vögel. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er hat es noch nie geschafft wieder einzuschlafen, wenn er einmal wach war. Es war ein Fluch der Malfoy Familie. Naja, vielleicht auch nicht, aber es klingt gut, oder? Der Fluch der Malfoy Familie. Draco stand auf und summte den Finstersten düstersten Ton den er finden konnte (er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen etwas fröhliches zu summen) und ging ins Badezimmer.

Er besah sich selbst in dem menschengroßen, in Gold gerahmten Spiegel den er erst vor einer Woche bekam und fing an ein bisschen zu tanzen. „Siehst gut aus, Malfoy", sagte der Spiegel schnurrend, und Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich sehe immer gut aus, Schatz", er ging, um eine lange, warme Dusche zu nehmen.

Eine Stunde und zahllose, laut gesungene Melodien später kam Draco aus den Dämpfen wieder zum Vorschein. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch (natürlich ein grünes) zum Abdecken seiner Genitalien, danach rief er seinen laufenden Kleiderschrank. „Was wünscht der Herr heute zu tragen?" fragte der Kleiderschrank nachdem er es irgendwie geschafft hat sich durch die Badezimmertür zu schlängeln. Draco biss sich Nachdenklich auf seine Lippe. „Was denkst du?" fragte er und man konnte sehen, dass der Spiegel scharf nachdachte.

„Nun", sagte er (ja, der Spiegel von Draco war Männlich) rücksichtsvoll. „Wenn ich du währe, würde ich die schwarze Hose, die du letzte Woche gekauft hast nehmen. Da bleibt zwar nicht viel der Phantasie übrig, aber wie ich immer sage, zeig was du hast! Und für den Rest... Würde ich das schwarze Hemd, das du von deiner Mutter bekommen hast anziehen. Es betont das Silber deiner Haare."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht", sagte Draco sein Kinn haltend. „Ich mochte das Hemd noch nie, es kratzt, was ist mit dem schwarzen T-Shirt?"

„Welches schwarze T-Shirt?" antwortete der Spiegel. „Das, welches du von deiner Mutter bekamst? Das was du letzte Woche gekauft hast? Das andere, das du letzte Woche gekauft hast? Das dritte, das du letzte Woche gekauft hast? Das, das du letzte Woche gekauft hast mit den grünen Ärmeln? Eins von den fünfzig die du letztes Jahr gekauft hast? Das andere, das dir deine Mutter gekauft hat? Das, das du vor zwei Wochen gekauft hast? Das eine, das du Umsonst bekommen hast für die zwei anderen die du vor zwei Wochen gekauft hast? Das, das dir deine großartige Tante Clara letztes Weinachten geschenkt hat..."

„Merlin, nein! Bloß nicht! Nein ich meine das Schwarze mit den silbernen Schlangen drauf."

„Oh ja! Das habe ich vergessen! Eine sehr gute Wahl, du siehst Verboten heiß darin aus."

„Das Schwarze also", Draco grinste und ging zu dem Kleiderschrank. „findest du es?"

„Ja, Meister", antwortete der Kleiderschrank und spuckte die gewünschten Klamotten aus. Draco zog sie schnell an und besah sich im Spiegel, welcher laut Pfiff. „Du bist heiß, Baby", murmelte er, und Draco grinste zufrieden. Dann ging er zu den wichtigeren Dingen des Tages über: seine Haare Stylen. Nach zwei Stunden kämpfen mit unfreundlichen Haarprodukten, war Draco fertig auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, aussehend wie ein prachtvoller Erbe einer dunklen Reinblut Familie.

Kurz bevor er den Speisesaal betrat, rannte seine Mutter kichernd die Treppe hinunter, sein halb bekleideter Vater nur ein paar Meter hinter ihr. Beide hörten auf als sie ihn sahen und Scharmesröte stieg ihnen ins Gesicht. „Oh, hallo Draco Liebling", sagte Narzissa und fummelte an ihrer Bluse herum, um die Knöpfe zu schließen. „Dein Vater und ich waren gerade beim... Packen! Ja, ja, wir haben gepackt für die Reise. Und dann konnte ich mein, eh..." sie sah verzweifelt zu Lucius, welcher anfing jemanden zu imitieren der sich Schminkte. „Oh! Ja! Ich habe mein Make Up nicht gefunden." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Und grinste zu Lucius, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich für diese Erklärung. Draco rollte nur mit den Augen, seine Eltern waren manchmal so Naiv. Ihm war zum Schreien zumute. Er war Siebzehn, und es war nicht so als ob er nicht wüsste was mit den beiden los war. Und was ihre Erklärung betraf, er war sich der Tatsache wohl bewusst, dass seine Mutter niemals Muggel Make Up benutzte, sondern eher Schönheitssprüche.

Lucius sah den ungläubigen Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht und entschied das es Zeit war um zu verschwinden. „Ich, eh, gehe hoch und packe den Rest", murmelte er und eilte die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Draco wandte sich an seine Mutter. „Wann werdet ihr abreisen?"

„Oh, lass mich nachdenken, sehr bald denke ich." Seine Mutter sah zerstreut auf ihre tausend Gallionen teure, mit Smaragden verzierte Uhr. „Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du einen Monat alleine zurechtkommen wirst? Ich meine, Mummy kann zuhause bleiben wenn der kleiner Dracikins das so will."

Draco erschrak, den Namen hörte, aber er verbarg es und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wird es gut gehen, Mutter. Ich bin kein Baby mehr."

„Natürlich bist du keins mehr", antwortete seine Mutter und tätschelt seine Schulter. „Nur um sicher zu sein. Ich habe mit Hatty geredet, sie und die anderen Hauselfen werden auf alles aufpassen. Ich habe arrangiert, das einer von ihnen kommt und dich ins Bett bringt."

Draco ballt seine Fäuste und schloss seine Augen. Einatmen, Ausatmen, eins, zwei, drei. Sie gehen in einer halben Stunde, und du hast das Haus für dich alleine. Er öffnete seine Augen und lächelte seine Mutter an. „Danke", sagte er versuchte seine Stimme möglichst süß klingen zu lassen, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Aber seine Mutter war zu sehr mit nichts Bestimmten beschäftigt, so dass sie es gar nicht bemerkte.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen fluchenden Lucius, der zwei unhandliche Koffer die Treppe heruntertrug, er hob zwei sehr unhandliche Koffer die Treppe herunter. „Ah, da ist dein Vater", bestätigte Narzissa das offensichtliche. „Ich denke wir gehen dann, bye, bye , Draco Liebes." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Stirn, dann disapparierten Sie und Lucius mit ihren Koffern.

Endlich! Dachte Draco und ging zurück und pfiff die düstere Melodie. Gerade als er in das Esszimmer gehen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür und Draco Fluchte laut. Wer wagte es seine Ruhe zu stören? Er brüllte nach einen unschuldigen Hauselfen und befahl ihr, wen auch immer zu ihm zu bringen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam die Hauselfe mit einem Plop zurück, einen großen Korb tragend. Was ist das? Wunderte sich Draco nachdenklich. Vielleicht ein Geschenk von einem Fan. Er lächelte, aber als er den Korb nahm war er plötzlich von einem goldenen Licht eingehüllt und er fühlte, ausgehend von seinen Fingerspitzen, wie ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper wandern. Vor Überraschung lies er fast den Korb fallen, aber er schaffte es gerade noch es zu verhindern, als das Licht wieder Verschwand. Was zur Hölle war das? Dachte Draco panisch. Ich hoffe, dass der Korb nicht Verflucht ist, denn wenn er das währe, werde ich diesen Scheiß bis nach Mexiko prügeln! Er stellte den Korb auf den Tisch und nahm die Pergamentrolle die dabei war. Als er sie öffnete, sah er das es ein Brief war, also fing er an ihn zu lesen.

_Liebe Narzissa,_

Ich befürchte das du mich nicht kennst, aber ich versichere dir, ich will dir keinen Schaden zufügen. Ich habe gehört, das du nach deinem ersten Sohn, nicht in der Lage bist, einen zweiten zu bekommen, aber unbedingt einen möchtest. Nun, ich bin in der Lage ein Baby zu bekommen, aber ich will keins, ich denke wir können uns gegenseitig helfen. Ich schicke dir mein Baby und du kannst es aufziehen. Ich hoffe du wirst mich erhören, und es in einen richtigen Malfoy verwandeln.

Draco zog beide Augenbrauen vor Überraschung nach oben. Da war ein Baby im Korb? Nun, er wusste nichts über Babys, er musste es zurückschicken.

Aber auch wenn du das Baby nicht willst, befürchte ich, dass du das Baby trotzdem behalten musst. Ich habe einen Zauber über den Korb gelegt, so dass, wenn du es Berührst, du augenblicklich an das Baby gebunden sein wirst und es wird deins. Also wenn du den Korb berührt hast, habe ich nur noch eins zu sagen, Gratulation, du bist Mutter!

Mist! Draco sah zu dem Korb, dann auf den Brief, dann zurück zum Korb. Er hat ihn Berührt und jetzt war er eine Mutter. Eh, oder ein Vater. Oder so was. Mist, Mist, Mist... Aber vielleicht, wenn er die richtige Mutter finden könnte, könnte diese den Zauber aufheben...

Und denk nicht einmal daran zu versuchen mich zu finden und mich dazu zu bringen den Zauber aufzuheben. Ich versichere dir, ich habe vorgesorgt, du wirst nicht in der Lage sein mich zu finden. Ich habe meinen Namen geändert und bin nach Kanada gezogen um ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Dracos Augen waren nun größer als Untertassen. Warum ich? Dachte er mürrisch.

Warum du, wirst du dich wohl fragen, und die Antwort ist einfach. Eben weil ich das Baby nicht will, ich will das Beste für es. Und die Malfoys sind das Beste. Und imstande ihm die beste Erziehung zu ermöglichen. Aber ich denke, ich habe jetzt genug geschrieben, ich muss mich jetzt auf den Weg nach Kanada machen. Genieße das Elterndasein lieber Freund, tata!

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Incognito (Ha, du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich den Brief unterschreibe, oder?)_

Draco sank im nächsten Stuhl zusammen und starrte an die Wand. Ein Baby. Jemand hat ihm ein rosiges Baby geschickt! Oder eher, jemand hatte seiner Mutter ein rosiges Baby geschickt, aber wen interessiert das, er war der, an dem alles hängen blieb! Aber vielleicht war es ein Streich. Einfach ein schlimmer, bösartiger Streich und der Korb war lehr. Er sah eine neue Hoffnung, während sein Gehirn dauernd, ‚einfach ein Streich' wiederholte, immer und immer wieder, er ging hin und öffnete es. Und als graue Augen auf Blaue trafen, fiel Draco in Ohnmacht.

Fertig, das war meine erste Übersetzung, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht so streng mit mir, ich finde die Geschichte lustig, und ich muss sagen, ich weiß selber noch nicht wie es weiter geht, weil ich sie erst während des Übersetzens lese.

Ich und auch triola würden uns riesig über Reviews Freuen.

rabe


	2. Innere Stimme

482 Lessons in Child Care

Kommentar: Habe jetzt einmal beschlossen eine Geschichte aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen, da es meine erste ist, seid nicht zu streng mit mir.

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (2/18)

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 2. Innere Stimme

Dracos POV

Draco fühlte wie ihm etwas in die Schulter piekste und wand sich unter der Berührung. „Nur noch fünf Minuten, Mutter", murmelte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Master Malfoy", sagte eine hohe Stimme und Draco öffnete seine Augen, er sah einen der Hauselfen mit einem Plop verschwinden. Plötzlich realisierte Draco, dass er am Boden lag und schaute sich um. Es sah so aus, als wenn er im Esszimmer währe.

„Hauselfe", schrie er und die kleine Kreatur kam mit einem Plop zurück.

„Ja, Master?"

„Wieso zur Hölle liege ich am Boden im Esszimmer?" schrie er und sah drohend zu der Hauselfe.

„Sie sind in Ohnmacht gefallen, Master Malfoy."

„In Ohnmacht gefallen?" Dracos Stimme war Wut getränkt. „Ein Malfoy fällt nie in Ohnmacht."

„Aber Sir, Sie sind umgefallen und nicht wieder aufgewacht."

„Vielleicht habe ich beschlossen ein Nickerchen zu machen! Ein Malfoy fällt nie in Ohnmacht." Er schrie die Kreatur immer Lauter und Wütender an, so dass sie sich nicht mehr traute ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. _In Ohnmacht gefallen!_ Das nervt! „Mach, dass du hier raus kommst bevor ich dich zu einer Hauselfhose verarbeite, passend zu meinen Drachenhautstiefeln." Der Hauself jammerte und verschwand mit einem lauten Plop.

Plötzlich hörte Draco jemanden weinen und er sah sich um. Sein Blick viel auf den Korb und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an alles. Das Baby. Er ging vorsichtig rüber, nahm den Deckel vom Korb ab und fand das Kleine, das sich von links nach rechts warf und laut schrie Unsicher sah Draco auf das kleine Bündel. „Um... nicht weinen", fordert er das Baby auf, doch dieses schien nicht auf ihn hören zu wollen. Verdammt. Er wusste nichts über Babys!

Warte kurz!

Im letzten Winter hatte er Potter mit einem Baby gesehen, oder? Als die französische kokette Veela und ihr langhaariger Hippie Mann die Schule besuchten, um dem Rest des Weasleyklans ihren Nachwuchs zu zeigen. Draco schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Was hat Potter getan um das Baby zu beruhigen? Er hat es gehalten und hin und her gewogen...

Aha!

Das ist es!

Aber... Mist... Er musste das verdammte Ding hochheben. Draco sah angewidert auf das rotgesichtige Baby, Dann riss er sich zusammen und bückte sich runter, um es hochzuheben. Wenn Gryffindors Goldjunge das konnte, dann sollte er verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht genauso gut konnte.

Er hielt das Baby versuchsweise so, dass der Kopf in seinem Ellbogen lag. Er bewegte seine Arme langsam vor und zurück, schaute runter auf das Baby und war überrascht, als er sah, dass es aufgehört hat zu weinen und mit seinen großen blauen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Hm, dachte er. Es sieht gar nicht so widerlich aus, wenn es nicht weint. Es ist wirklich... niedlich. Mit seinen großen blauen Augen und der Knopfnase und seinen weichen Locken. Draco fühlte plötzlich ein unbekanntes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Es fühlte sich wohlig warm an, mit nichts zu vergleichen, was er jemals zuvor gefühlt hat.

Erschrocken über dieses neue Gefühl, packte Draco das Baby hastig zurück in den Korb. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen junger Mann?" seufzte Draco, dann traf ihn plötzlich ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war es kein junger Mann. Vielleicht war es eine junge Frau. Er sah sich das Gesicht genau an, aber das half ihm auch nicht weiter Verdammtes geschlechtsloses Baby. Auch die Klamotten sagten nichts aus, es war nur in eine weiße Decke gewickelt. Im Stillen verfluchte Draco die biologische Mutter, dafür das sie das Baby nicht in Rosa oder Hellblau gekleidet hatte, dann seufzte er schwer und setzte sich hin. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das Geschlecht des Babys herauszufinden, und die war es eben jenes zu Entkleiden. Aber er konnte das Baby nicht ausziehen, oder? Er war sich nicht sicher ob es Malfoys erlaubt war Babys zu entkleiden. Und auch wenn, es war einfach Ekelhaft. Er musste das Ding noch einmal hochheben. Igiiiiitt.

Draco strich sich in Gedanken versunken über das Kinn, als ihm der rettende Einfall kam. Er konnte doch einfach annehmen, dass es sich bei dem Baby um einen Jungen handelte! Und wenn dem nicht so war, nun, was soll's? Er würde es eh nicht behalten und es war noch so klein, dass es sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

„Ein kleiner Junge also", grinste er. „ Aber wie soll ich dich nennen?" Er stand auf und sah wieder zu dem Baby. „Ich habe einen Namen für dich." Er fühlte wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen und lachte innerlich. „Ich nenne dich Draco! Junior natürlich. Draco Junior. Nicht schlecht. Ich bin echt clever, stimmt's, Er beugte sich nach unten, und nahm eine von Draco Juniors Händen in die seine. Es war so klein! Aber dennoch vollkommen, mit seinen kleinen Nägeln und den Grübchen.

Plötzlich ging Draco weg von dem Baby und sah sich erschrocken um, um zu sehen ob ein Hauself in der Nähe war. Wenn jemand gesehen hätte, wie er mit einem Baby schmust, währe sein Ruf auf ewig ruiniert! Er hat so hart daran gearbeitet die Position als führender Slytherin zu bekommen und er bezweifelte das seine Hauskameraden einem Mann mit Baby auf dem Arm genau so einfach folgen, wie einem skrupellosen Reinbluterben. Er musste es irgendwie loswerden. Der Gedanke gab ihm ein komisches und nicht sehr angenehmes Gefühl in der Brust, aber er ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er ‚das Junior Problem' getauft hatte: Was sollte er jetzt mit ihm machen?

Das erste woran er dachte war, seine Eltern anzurufen. Die würden Möglicherweise wissen was zu tun war und mit wem er reden sollte. Aber wenn er sie jetzt anrief würden sie nach Hause kommen und ihn nie wieder alleine lassen. Also kamen sie nicht in Frage. Die Nächste auf der Liste war Pansy. Sie ist ein Mädchen, also muss sie wissen, wie sie mit einem Kind umzugehen hat. Aber Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, dass die ganze Familie Parkinson zu dem alljährlichen Todessertreffen nach Aberdeen gereist war, zusammen mit seinen Eltern. Da Blieben noch Crabbe und Goyle. Eh, lassen wir das. Wer noch? Nun, da war noch Severus, aber hat der nicht auch davon geredet, dass er nach Aberdeen geht? Draco war sich fast sicher, dass er es gesagt hatte. Mist. Er wusste, dass er versuchen sollte sich mit mehr Menschen anzufreunden. Gab es nicht irgendjemand, den er kannte, der ein Händchen für Babys hatte?

_Potter_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in Dracos Hinterkopf, die verdächtig nach dieser verfluchten ich-weiß-alles Granger klang.

Nein!

_Komm schon..._

Nein!

_Du weist nichts über Babys, du brauchst Hilfe._

Nein!

_Doch brauchst du._

Nun, ja, aber nein!

_Das macht keinen Sinn..._

Doch tut es!

_Nein._

Doch tut es!

_Nein._

Aaaaaaaargh! Ich will Potter nicht um Hilfe bitten! Nicht mal, wenn ich alle Galleonen der Welt bekomme! Auch nicht, wenn ich ihn auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekomme, ganz ohne Klamotten, seine Muskeln stark und glänzend vor Schweiß und seine... Verdammt. Ich habe das gerade nicht gedacht, das ist Widerlich!

_Erwischt_!

Nein! Das habe ich so nicht gemeint, ich meinte, doch hab ich, nein! Verdammt! Was tust du mir an? Ich meine diese ganzen Sachen doch gar nicht und ich habe mich auch nicht im dritten Jahr in Potter verknallt. Punkt.

_Drittes Jahr, hä?_

Verdammt.

_Also, wirst du ihn um Hilfe bitten?_

Nein! Ich will nicht, ich werde nicht und du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen.

xxx

Eine Stunde später stand Draco vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4. in Little Whinging, Surrey. Er hielt den Korb mit Draco Junior im Arm. Er atmete einmal Tief durch, hob dann seine Hand und klingelte.

xxx

Ich bin fertig grins das war ganz schön anstrengend.

rabe


	3. Ein unerwarteter Besucher

482 Lessons in Child Care

Kommentar: Habe jetzt einmal beschlossen eine Geschichte aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen, da es meine erste ist, seid nicht zu streng mit mir.

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (3/18)

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Ach ja, dieses mal gibt es sogar Antworten auf eure Reviews, diese findet ihr am ende des Kapitels. grins

Kapitel 3. Ein unerwarteter Besucher

Harrys POV

Harry Potter lag auf seinem Bett und las die Briefe, die seine Freunde ihm geschickt hatten. Er hatte heute Morgen drei Stück bekommen, von Hermine, Ron und Ginny.

xxx

Harry,

Es tut mir leid, dass du dieses Jahr nicht zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen kannst. Dumbledore hat Gerüchte gehört, das die Todesser irgendwo im Warmen ihr alljährliches Treffen veranstalten, also hat er beschlossen, dass der komplette Orden und deren Familien zusammen Ferien auf den Bahamas machen. Er wird immer konkurrenzfähiger auf seine alten Tage. Muss besser sein, als Du-weißt-schon-wer, egal wie. Nicht das es mich interessiert, ich meine, ich werde einen ganzen Monat auf den Bahamas sein. Und Hermine kommt auch mit. Sie ist schon seit zwei Wochen bei uns, seit ihre Eltern nach Deutschland gefahren sind, wegen eines kranken Verwandten. Weiß auch nichts darüber, aber sie brachten sie hier her. Nicht, dass es mich sonderlich interessiert, oder so.. Sie hat sich in diesem Sommer sehr verändert, nörgelt nicht mehr so oft herum. Oder doch, sie macht es schon noch, aber es ist irgendwie anders. Weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Es macht mir nichts mehr aus, dass sie so oft nörgelt. Vielleicht habe ich mich daran gewöhnt? Egal, sie hat sich die Haare abgeschnitten. Sie biss mir fast den Kopf ab, weil ich es nicht bemerkt hatte. Weiß nicht, warum es für sie so wichtig ist, wie ich über ihre Haare denke. Möglicherweise irgendeine Mädchensache.

Wir sehen uns wenn die Schule anfängt – Ron

xxx

Lieber Harry,

Was machst du so? Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, obwohl du bei deinem Onkel und deiner Tante bist.

Ich bin gerade im Fuchsbau, weil meine Eltern weg mussten. Es ist wirklich nett hier. Und bald gehen wir auf die Bahamas. Ich freue mich wirklich darauf. Ich habe gehört, dass es dort ein paar wirklich interessante Sehenswürdigkeiten gibt. Ron und ich haben den Verwandlungsaufsatz für Professor McGonagall schon gemacht, wie kommst du voran? Ich denke, ich habe ihn ganz gut hinbekommen, aber ich bin ein bisschen besorgt darüber, dass ich die feineren Aspekte des Zaubers nicht genug ausgearbeitet habe. Ich habe Ron dazu gebracht es sich durchzusehen und er meinte es ist gut so, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er nicht richtig gelesen hat. Vielleicht sollte ich Ginny fragen, ob sie es sich einmal durchliest. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

Letzte Woche habe ich meine Haare abgeschnitten, weil ich hoffte, dass es Ron gefallen würde, aber er beachtet es gar nicht. Denkst du er mag mich? Ich weiß du hast mir gesagt, dass du das denkst, aber ich befürchte es ist zwecklos. Bitte schreib mir und sag mir was du wirklich denkst.

Liebe Grüße – Hermine

xxx

Lieber Harry,

Operation BRuHz (A/N: Bring Ron und Hermine zusammen) geht großartig voran! Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir das nicht schon früher gemacht haben! Hermine läuft immer Rot an, wenn Ron den Mund öffnet, und Ron jappst jedes Mal auf, wen Hermine den Raum betritt, wegen ihrer neuen Frisur. Ich denke ich werde Teil B bald einleiten und die beiden in einen Raum zusammen sperren. Am besten eins mit einem Bett.

Fred und George wissen bescheit und helfen mir, weil du ja nicht da bist. Sie waren wirklich überrascht. Fred schubst Hermine immer wieder in Rons Arme. Und George kommt immer in den Raum und hat irgendwelche Ausreden parat, um die Anderen heraus zu holen um den beiden ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu geben. Ich glaube wir werden bald gute Fortschritte sehen. Aber ich muss mich beeilen, weil Ron mir über die Schulter schaut, um zu sehen was ich schreibe. Ich schicke dir später noch einen weiteren Bericht.

Grüße, Ginny.

xxx

Harry lachte über Ginnys Bericht und legte die drei Briefe weg. Er wusste immer, dass Ron und Hermine zusammen gehörten, jeder wusste es, aber die beiden bemerkten es einfach nicht selber. Also hatten Ginny und er beschlossen, dass die Beiden einen kleinen Anstoß brauchten. Deswegen hatten sie in diesem Frühling, am Ende ihres sechsten und Ginnys fünften Schuljahr BRuHz gegründet und bis jetzt lief es wirklich gut. Er hoffte nur das Ginny es nicht zu weit und die beiden auseinander trieb. Aber er dachte, dass die Bahamas ein extra Bonus waren. Wenn Ron, Hermine in ihrem Bikini sieht, konnte das ihrem Vorhaben nicht schaden.

Harry seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Die Bahamas. Das bedeutete, er musste noch einen Monat in dieser Hölle verbringen. Einen ganzen Monat, ohne eine Chance dem zu entgehen. Er zerriss Rons Brief und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Es interessierte am Ende sowieso niemanden, dass er Dinge durch die Gegend warf. Das war die Oberseite, eines von der Angst gerittenen Jungendlichen, dessen Schicksal es ist, die Welt vor einem sexuell frustrierten Wahnsinnigen zu befreien, der auf die Welt wütete, weil er keine Befriedigung bekam.

Harry gähnte und fiel zurück ins Bett. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er auch schon eine Weile keine mehr bekommen Das war der Nachteil davon, wenn man Schwul war. Er konnte nicht einfach auf der Straße den erstbesten Typen anspringen, weil ihn das sofort aus seiner so süss verheimlichten Homosexualität herauskatapultieren würde. Er wusste, dass er es gleich nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte bekannt machen sollen, aber da er es nicht getan hatte, gab es jetzt keinen anderen Weg, er musste warten bis er einen Freund hatte, um dann alle zu Schocken. Der Alle-Schocken-Teil, klang wirklich nach Spaß, das Problem war der Freund-Teil. Die wenigen Jungs, mit denen er bisher zusammen war, hatten zu große Angst davor sich zu Bekennen. Er vermutete, dass sie nur dazu in der Lage sein wollten, sagen zu können, dass sie den berühmten Harry Potter flachgelegt hatten (auch wenn er ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, es niemanden zu erzählen, bevor er beschloss sein Comming out zu haben). Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, oder so, der Sex war wirklich gut, es war schlicht und einfach, dass er manchmal mehr wollte. Jemanden wollte mit dem er Händchen halten und reden und einfach mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Ohne die Notwendigkeit mit ihm Schlafen zu müssen.

Merlin. Harry konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er das gerade wirklich gedacht hatte. _Keinen Sex haben_. Er musste Verrückt werden. Es war wahrscheinlich das fehlende essen. Nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Er musste etwas essen. Jetzt.

Er rannte die Treppe zur Küche herunter und sah in den Kühlschrank. Verdammte Scheiße, da war fast nichts mehr drin! Mist, Mist, Mist! Er brauchte etwas zu essen! Bevor er so weinerlich und weichherzig wurde, das er den ersten Mann heiratet, der ihm sagt, er sei schön.

Schön.

Seufz.

Es war so lange her, dass ihn jemand schön genannt hatte...

Nein! Mist! Konzentriere dich! Essen finden, er musste Essen finden. Harry suchte die ganze Küche durch und wühlte sich durch alle Schränke, bevor er endlich eine alte Packung Nudeln fand. Er kochte das Wasser, knabberte sich vor Verzweiflung die Fingernägel ab, weil es so lang dauerte, dann war endlich das Essen fertig und er stopfte es in sich hinein.

Nachdem er zu Ende aufgegessen hatte, blieb Harry auf dem Stuhl sitzen, schloss seine Augen. Danke, Merlin! Er war zurück! Der liebeskranke Harry war verschwunden und zurück blieb der Hormon gesteuerte Jugendliche. Das einzige Problem war, das es wirklich zulange her war, seit er das letzte mal Befriedigt wurde, einen Monat bestimmt, jetzt war er soweit den ersten Jungen zu bespringen, den er sah. Glücklicherweise erwartete er in nächster Zeit niemanden. Die Dursleys waren zu Besuch bei Tante Magda und würden nicht vor Ende der Woche zurückkommen. Und wer sonst sollte zu dieser Zeit im Sommer bei ihnen auftauchen.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und Harry wurde schnell aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Wer könnte jetzt etwas von ihm wollen? Vielleicht der Postmann, der ein Paket auslieferte oder so was. Er stand auf, ging zum Eingang und öffnete die Tür. Seine Augen fielen auf einen großen, schlanken, blonden Jungen.

Malfoy.

Malfoy mit einem Baby.

Malfoy mit einem Baby stand vor dem Haus von seinem Onkel in Little Whinging, mitten in den Sommerferien.

Schnell schloss Harry die Tür wieder und setzte sich auf die Treppe.

xxx

Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

So, und hier noch die antworten auf die reviews, sorry das ich letztes mal nicht geantwortet hatte, aber ich hatte nicht unbedingt die zeit und die Lust zu, war nämlich genau der Tag an dem ich nach Paris gefahren bin.

Brainworxs:

Teufelchen: Grins, das beste kommt ja noch, aber erst im nächsten Kapitel, ich freue mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt. grins

Kyly: Das stimmt, Auch beim Übersetzen, hat man dauernd ein Schadenfrohes grinsen im Gesicht, aber das wird alles immer nur noch besser. Tja, ich denke du kennst das, als Autor entwickelt man sehr leicht eine Sadistische Ader. grins na ja, wie auch immer, es freut mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Danke, ich hatte viel spaß in Paris, und ich bin sogar so nett und lade gleich wieder hoch wenn ich zurück komme.

Amuniet: Jup, ist total niedlich, der liebe alte Draco und ein Baby, grins

DarkPrinzes of Slytherin: Na hoffentlich hast du dir nicht weh getan, die Warnung die am Anfang von fast jedem Kapitel von Lass uns Heiraten steht, gilt auch für hier, ich übernehme keine Haftung für diverse Unfälle, Krankheiten und und und (nachzulesen ab Kapitel 7 immer über dem Kapitel bei Warnung grins), die auf meine Geschichten zurückzuführen sind. grins Jaja, da kann ich nichts dafür, für den Cliff darfst du dich bei triola bedanken, und hier hast du auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

feaneth: Tja, da wirst du dich noch auf das nächste Kapitel gedulden müssen, wie du ja schon gelesen hast, sieht Harry „den kleinen" jetzt noch nicht. Habe sogar schon etwas auf Vorrat, werde aber trotzdem nur einmal die Woche Hochladen. grins aber hier hast du auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Auch wenn keine ganze Woche vergangen ist.

Kaktus: Ich auch, deswegen übersetze ich diese Story ja auch, obwohl ich muss gestehen, das ich eigentlich nur eines story im Englischen lesen wollte, habe einfach die nächst beste genommen, da ich aber auch wieder nicht so gut in Englisch bin und wieder nichts verstehe, habe ich halt angefangen es zu übersetzen, und als ich zwei Kapitel hatte, habe ich triola gefragt ob ich sie auch hochladen kann. grins Übrigens mit Lass uns Heiraten musst du dich wohl nicht mehr so lang gedulden, wir schreiben schon Fleisig weiter, aber die andere, will erst bei net und de auch auf den Stand von animexx kommen, dann geht es da auch weiter. Aber mal eine andere Frage, wann schreibst du deine Geschichte weiter? Ich finde die wirklich gut, auch wenn ich dir das bisher noch nicht Persönlich gesagt habe, sondern wenn Taipan das ganze übermittelt hat.

Fanfiktion.de:

Abendstern: Jaja, mach ja schon, bin doch schon in Kapitel fünd, was beschweren sich hier alle, schmoll ne schmarrn, ich übersetze schon fleisig grins freue mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt.

Arashisturm: Also wie Harry auf Draco reagirt, hast du ja schon zum teil mitgekriegt, um zu erfahren wie er auf das Baby reagirt, musst du dich wohl auf das nächste Kapitel gedulden. grins

Luzifer: Und es wird noch viel lustiger. grins

Ayashi: freut mich das es dir gefällt.

Hexen Spezle: Jup, sehr einfallsreich von Draco sarksmus nicht überhörbar Das fällt Harry auch noch auf, tja, Draoc schlägt er ja einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu, wie er auf das Baby Reagiert, erfährst du dann im nächsten Kapitel grins

animexx:

klen24: Jup, widerwillig, aber da das kleine ja mit Draco gestraft ist, hilft er ihm, aber da musst du dich noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel gedulden um das lesen zu können. grins na ja, hier hast du das nächste Kapitel, und ich hoffe es hat dir genau so gefallen wie die beiden anderen.

Caith20: Tja, da wirst du dich noch auf das nächste Kapitel gedulden müssen, grins habe sogar schon bis Kapitel fünf übersetzt, aber das nächste Kapitel kommt trotzdem erst nächstes Wochenende.

Vampirgirl00: Tjaja, der kleine junge der schon zu lang kein Sex mehr hatte, grins wie wird der wohl reagiren, nächstes Kapitel lesen und du weist es.

Schwertheinin: Wird auch nicht weniger lustig finde ich, grins jut, ich hoffe du hast die Ens erhalten. grins

So, fertig, ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen, wenn doch Schreien, dann antworte ich nächstes mal. grins

rabe


	4. Über Schweigezauber und Windeln

482 Lessons in Child Care

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (4/18 )

Pairing: HP/DM

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 4.

Harrys POV

Harry war kurz vor'm durchdrehen. Malfoy. Baby. Malfoy. Little Whinging. Baby. Malfoy. Baby. Seine Trance wurde durch das laute Klopfen an die Tür unterbrochen.

„Verdammt, Potter! Öffne diese scheiß Tür!" schrie Malfoy von draußen und Harry ging hin und öffnete sie. Das was er dort sah, war ihm abermals zuviel, und er wollte gerade wieder die Tür zuzuschlagen, als Malfoy seinen Fuß dazwischen stellte. „Oh, nein, das machst du nicht", schnarrte der Blonde und stieß die Tür mit der Hand auf.

Dadurch begann Harry wieder klar zu denken, und er hielt ihn auf, bevor er die Wohnung ganz betreten konnte. „Malfoy", sagte er langsam. „Was, in Merlins Namen, machst du hier, vor meinem Haus, in Little Whinging, mit einem Baby?"

„Ich dachte ich könnte mal zu einer Tasse Tee vorbei schauen", knurrte Malfoy und rollte mit den Augen. „Was denkst du, tu ich hier? Es ist nicht so, dass ich freiwillig hier bin. Diese scheiß Granger Stimme zwang mich dazu."

„Hermine sagte, du sollst zu mir kommen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht, es ist einfach nur die Stimme in meinem... ach Egal, vergiss es einfach, dass tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich bin hier, weil ich dich letztes Jahr mit dieser Weasleybrut gesehen habe, und ich dachte, vielleicht weißt du ja etwas über Babys."

„Und wofür musst du etwas über Babys wissen?"

Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und Harry sah runter in den Korb. Oh, Richtig. Baby. Er errötete leicht, und murmelte etwas wie, macht nichts.

„Wie auch immer", sprach Malfoy weiter. „Weißt du irgendetwas über Babys?"

„Nun, ja, sehr viel sogar. Als ich Jünger war, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, war meine Tante oft bei den Nachbarzwillingen zum babysitten, und sie hat mich darauf aufpassen lassen, während sie und mein Onkel Vernon zum Essen ausgegangen sind, zusammen mit meinem Cousin Dudley."

„Wunderbar!" grinste Malfoy, und schlüpfte an Harry vorbei, durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle. „Du bringst mir alles was du jetzt weißt bei und dann verschwinde ich auch schon wieder."

„Malfoy, ich kann dir nicht in fünf Minuten beibringen wie man auf ein Baby aufpasst."

„Wieso nicht?"

„So einfach geht es nicht!" Harry schmiss seine Hände verzweifelt nach oben und seufzte tief. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Wie hast du überhaupt ein Baby bekommen? Ist es deins, oder hast du es entführt."

Malfoy schnaubte. „Natürlich habe ich es nicht entführt! Ich meine ihn. Ich habe es... äh, ihn vor meiner Tür gefunden, oder eher mein Hauself hat ihn auf meiner Einganstreppe gefunden und jetzt hänge ich an ihm fest."

„Kannst du ihn nicht einfach zurückschicken?"

„Ich wollte, aber er hat geschrieen und geschrieen und ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen aufzuhören, also habe ich mir gedacht, ich lasse dich das regeln."

„Nun, jetzt schreit er nicht, also kannst du wieder gehen, die Tür ist direkt hinter dir."

„Denk noch mal darüber nach, er schreit, du kannst es nur nicht hören."

Harry schaute auf das Baby hinunter und sah, dass sein Gesicht komplett rot war und er seine Augen krampfhaft geschlossen hatte, seinen Mund weit geöffnet, so als würde er sich die Lunge aus dem Halse schreien. Das einzige Problem an dem Bild war, das er keinen einzigen Ton von dem Baby hören konnte. „Malfoy", sagte Harry gefährlich ruhig. „Sag mir nicht, dass du einen Schweigezauber über das Baby gelegt hast."

„Eh..." Malfoys Augen huschten von Harry zum Baby und wieder zurück zu dem anderen Jungen. „DU KANNST DOCH KEINEN VERDAMMTEN SCHWEIGEZAUBER ÜBER EIN VERDAMMTES BABY LEGEN!" Der blonde Junge hatte den Anstand beschämt auszusehen und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um den Zauber aufzulösen. Plötzlich wurde der Raum von dem Schreien des Babys gefüllt und Harry kämpfte dagegen an, den Korb fallen zu lassen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich ihn zum Schweigen gebracht habe", schrie Malfoy über den Lärm hinweg und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Tu etwas dagegen!"

Harry stellte schnell den Korb auf den Boden und langte hinunter um das Baby hochzuheben. Er hielt ihn nahe an sich in seinen armen und wiegte ihn sanft vor und zurück. Nach einer weile hörte das Schreien auf und ging in ein weinen über. Malfoy sah ihn an mit Augen größer als Untertassen. „Wie in Merlins Namen hast du das gemacht?"

Harry bekämpfte das Grinsen, das drohte in sein Gesicht zu schleichen und sagte ruhig. „Lektion Nummer eins, um ein Baby zu beruhigen, musst du es wiegen. Hier probier es", er hielt das Baby zu Malfoy, der erschrocken schauend, schnell einen Schritt rückwärts machte.

„Himmel, nein!" sagte der Blonde mit einem abstoßenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich werde das nicht anfassen – das _Ding_! Es stinkt!"

Harry schnüffelte einmal in der Luft und fand das Malfoy recht hatte. Das Baby stank. „Lektion Nummer zwei", sagte er. „Wenn das Baby stinkt, wechsel die Windeln."

Malfoy sah so aus als hätte jemand vorgeschlagen, er sollte rohe Drachenhoden essen und dann in Hippogreifkod baden und machte noch einen Schritt zurück. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Natürlich ist es mein Ernst", grinste Harry.

„Aber – aber das ist einfach, ich meine, das ist wie, du weist schon, igiiiitt!"

Harry sah zu Malfoy und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Du weist, dass du dich benimmst, als wärst du fünf Jahre alt."

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Tust du doch!"

„Tu ich nicht, du – du – du Dummkopf!"

„Ich lass die Sache jetzt auf sich beruhen", lachte Harry und ging von dem gekränkten Malfoy weg. „Folge mir", sagte er und ging in die Küche. Er legte das Baby auf den Küchentisch und drehte sich noch einmal zu Malfoy. Der andere Junge hatte sich wieder gesammelt und sah wieder so aus wie der Slytherins Eisprinz. „Wie hast du ihn genannt?" fragte Harry.

„Draco junior", der andere Junge grinste und war sichtlich stolz auf sich. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dachte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Baby und fing an dieses zu entkleiden.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Malfoy.

„Ich wechsle die Windeln."

Malfoy wurde sehr blass. „Ich werde einfach, eh, in der Halle warten", murmelte er und wandte sich um, um durch die Tür zu verschwinden.

„Harry drehte sich mit seiner berühmten Sucher Geschwindigkeit und packte den anderen Jungen am Arm. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht", sagte er harsch und zog den Anderen wieder zurück an den Tisch. „Du wirst genau hier stehen bleiben, mir zusehen und lernen wie man es macht. Ist das Klar?" funkelte er den anderen Jungen an.

„Kristallklar."

Harry drehte sich zurück zu dem Baby und zog es weiter aus. Er gab Malfoy die alte Windel, damit dieser sie wegschmeißen konnte und lachte innerlich, als der andere Junge die Windel mit der einen Hand so weit wie es ging von sich weg hielt, mit der anderen hielt er sich die Nase zu. Dann nahm er sich einen Lappen von der Spüle und fing an das Baby zu waschen, als er etwas bemerkte. „Malfoy?" sagte er und sah zu dem anderen Jungen der gerade zurückkam.

„Ja?"

„Wie hast du gesagt hast du das Baby genannt?"

„Draco Junior,"

„Eh, sorry aber ich muss dich Enttäuschen, das ist sicher kein Draco."

„Sicher ist es das! Schau, das kräftige Kinn, die perfekten Nägel und das prachtvolle Haar? Das ist sicher ein Draco", sagte Malfoy selbstgefällig.

„Malfoy, es ist ein Mädchen."

„Oh, Mist."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, das kleine Mädchen tat ihm leid, weil es an Malfoy gebunden war. Das wird sie vermutlich für immer zeichnen. „Lektion Nummer drei, finde immer heraus welches Geschlecht ein Baby hat, bevor du es benennst." Malfoy wurde ein bisschen rot und Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten das Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigen wollte, zu unterdrücken. „Jetzt brauchst du einen neuen Namen. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Draca?"

„Männername."

„Mist, Hydra?"

„Malfoy, habe ein bisschen Fantasie, gib ihr ihren eigenen Namen, keinen der sich so anhört wie deiner oder dasselbe bedeutet."

„Ok, dann Medea."

„Medea? Ist das nicht aus einer Altgriechischen Mythologie? Die Frau, welche ihre eigenen Kinder getötet hat?" Harry hob seine Augenbraue und sah fragend zu Malfoy.

„Ja, aber so hieß auch meine Großmutter."

„Was?"

„Ja, sie ist gestorben als ich sieben war."

Für einen flüchtigen Moment, konnte Harry eine Mischung aus Liebe und Trauer in Malfoys Gesicht sehen, aber er verschwand genau so schnell, dass er dachte, es sich nur Eingebildet zu haben. Aber er wusste, er hatte es sich nicht nur Eingebildet. Es schien als währe Malfoy tatsächlich in der Lage zu lieben und bestand nicht komplett aus Eis. Und wenn Medea Malfoy dem blonden Jungen beigebracht hat zu lieben, etwas das nicht einmal seine Eltern geschafft hatten, musste sie wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau gewesen sein. „Das ist ein guter Name", sagte Harry und lächelte Malfoy an, er war überrascht, als Malfoy das Lächeln erwiderte. Es schien als würde der Eisprinz langsam aber sicher schmelzen.

xxx

So, endlich geschafft, nach einer Ewigkeit das neue Kapitel hochgeladen grins ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

**Antworten auf die Reviews:**Amunet: Tja, man kann ja nicht alles haben, ich hoffe dieses hat dir wieder besser gefallen. Tja, das erfahren wir glaube ich gar nicht, da es aus Harrys sicht weiter geschrieben wurde. Jup, auf so einen Namen währe ich sicher auch nicht gekommen grins gugi: Tja, ich befürchte, das du letztes mal tatsächlich nicht reviewt hast, ich jedenfalls habe keins bekommen. Na ja, kann jedem mal passieren, Tja, nur denkt Harry leider nicht mehr an Sex als er Draco erblickt. grins eher daran wie er den blonden wieder los wird. Ja, das ist wirklich eine gute idee mit dem Verkuppeln der beiden. Imurah: Hey, sich den Kopf hält den habe nicht ich sondern die triola eingebaut, beschwer dich gefälligst bei ihr und nicht bei mir, ich bin hier nur das arme übersetzer... äh... mir fällt keine passende betittelung ein. Daran bin auch nicht ich schuld, ich lasse alles so wie es triola gemacht hat, auserdem beschwert man sich nicht über sachen die man selber nicht besser macht grins Tja, jetzt konntest du ihn ja endlich drücken grins und ich werde mich auch demnächst daran machen das 6. zu übersetzen. grins Kaktus: na ja, eigendlcih haben wir ja jetzt vor zwei Kapitel in der Woche hochzuladen, doch weis ich nicht ob wir das wirklich einhalten. Girns Ohoh, jetzt bekomme ich schon wieder ein schlechtes gewissen. grummel erst frage ich dich wann es weiter geht, und dann lese ich es nicht. grummel na ja, das werde ich bald nachholen. Vs. Goliath: grins guter vergleich na ja eigendlich wollte triola sie sich selber durchlesen die reviews. Also wird sie dein Lob schon hören äh, lesen Grins danke für das lob. Na ja, aufhören tu ich nicht, das verspreche ich jetzt hiermit feierlich. grins aber ich bezweifle auch das ich die lust verliehre. Die Geschichte ist einfach zu lustig. Jup mache ich, war auch eher ein versehen, das das letztes mal nicht der fall war. tmr: ich bin zuversichtlich das sie es schaffen werden, währe ja kein richtiges Happy end wenn die beiden nicht zusammen kommen oder? Da kann ich nur sagen, grins aufmahlen, dann kannst du sein Gesicht sehen. daisy-goes-shopping: und hast du sie dann fertig gemacht? Na ja, ich finde es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer, aber ich habe auch eine gute Beta, die sich dabei die Englische verion daneben legt und das ganze noch mal übergeht. Sonnst währe das ganze nicht halb so gut übersetzt. grins

rabe


	5. Eine Einladung

482 Lessons in Child Care

Kommentar: Sorry, habe ziemlich lang nicht Hochgeladen, obwohl ich dieses pitel schon die ganze zeit fertig habe heul aber auch hier habe ich nur die nicht ausreichende Entschuldigung, das ich zu faul war. T-T Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir, und nein... keine Tomaten, Wurfsterne und Dolche werfen, ihr braucht mich doch noch zum weiter übsertezen oder?

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (5/18 ) bisher übersetzt: bis Kapitel 7.

Pairing: HP/DM

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 5.

Dracos POV

Dracos Augen wurden so groß wie Unterteller. Hatte er wirklich Potter angelächelt? Mist. Er musste sich wieder sammeln. Der Malfoy Erbe konnte nicht rumlaufen und Leute anlächeln, ganz besonders nicht Gryffindors Goldjungen, auch wenn dieser ihm gerade mit seinem Baby geholfen hatte.

Sein Baby.

Wann ist es „Sein Baby" geworden?

Draco sah hinunter auf das kleine Bündel, das auf dem Tisch lag und wieder spürte er das ungewöhnliche Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen und er bewegte einen Finger zu Medeas Hand. Sie griff sofort zu und Draco war überrascht von der Kraft in ihrem Griff. Wie eine kleine Kreatur wie sie, so stark sein konnte, konnte er nicht fassen. Er sah zu Potter auf und sah das er darüber Lächelte. Er war wirklich hübsch wenn er Lächelte. Seine Zähne waren weiß und gerade und er hatte bezaubernde Fältchen um seine fantastischen, grünen Augen.

Ach du liebe Zeit. Hatte er gerade wirklich bezaubernd und Potter in einem Satz gesagt? Merlin, diese Vernarrtheit übertraf alles anständige und ethische. Es gab wahrscheinlich sogar eine Regel dagegen, sich in seinen Nemesis zu verknallen. Er hat das oft zu sich selbst gesagt, aber sein anderes Ich zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schaut weiter auf Potters Hintern. Nicht, dass es Draco interessierte, aber Harry hat einen hübschen Hintern, einen _sehr_ hübschen Hintern sogar, aber darauf kam es nicht an. Das Beste würde sein, so weit wie möglich von Potter fern zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass es mit der Zeit verging.

Ja, er hat den Plan über Bord geworfen, als er hier her gekommen ist. Aber es war ihm egal. Medea brauchte Potter und das hieß Draco brauchte Potter. Und wenn Draco Malfoy etwas brauchte, dann nahm er es sich. Das war der Grund warum er hier war. Um sich Harry Potter zu nehmen.

Hm, das klang ein bisschen falsch. Aber sonderbarerweise auch reizvoll. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, um das gar nicht so unwillkommene Bild wieder los zu werden. Er musste sich wieder auf seine Pflicht konzentrieren. Medea. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir nicht beibringen kannst, wie ich mit ihr umgehen muss?"

„Nicht in fünf Minuten."

„Was ist mit einer Stunde?" fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich befürchte nicht."

Verdammt. „Aber was ist mit..."

„Nein, auch nicht in drei Stunden. Und könntest du mir noch einmal sagen, wie du zu dem Baby gekommen bist? Weil du einfach die schlechteste Wahl überhaupt bist."

Draco blitzte Harry an. Aber er erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, begann damit, dass seine Eltern abreisten und endete damit, nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen zu sein, nein, nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, sondern die Ruhe behalten und sich um die Situation kümmernd. Er zeigte Potter auch den Brief, der mit dem Körbchen gekommen war.

„Warte mal", sagte Potter nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. „Irgendjemand scheint deine Mutter wirklich auf dem Kicker zu haben. Ihr so ein Baby zu schicken, das ist Abscheulich! Und was ist das für ein Bindefluch?"

„Naja, als ich das Körbchen anfasste, wurde ich von dem goldenen Licht eingehüllt und alles kribbelte."

„Hm. Interessant. Das muss ich Hermine schreiben und sie fragen müssen, was es damit auf sich hat." Potter schaute noch einmal auf den Brief runter und runzelte seine Augenbrauen.

„Denkst du, sie weiß wie man ihn rückgängig macht?" fragte Draco nervös.

„Natürlich wird sie, sie ist Hermine, oder?"

Draco nickte. Manchmal hasste er sie wirklich dafür, dass sie besser war als er, aber Potter hatte Recht, wenn jemand das wieder richten konnte, dann war sie es. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob er sie auch wollte. Warte, natürlich wollte er sie auch! Er wollte das Baby loswerden, soweit von ihr wegzukommen wie möglich und sie zu einem anderen unschuldigen Dummkopf abzuschieben. Natürlich war es das, was er wollte.

Potter stand, von dort wo er saß, auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich werde sofort Hermine schreiben", sagte er und verschwand durch die Tür. Draco konnte ihn die Treppe hoch rennen und eine Tür im ersten Stock öffnen hören. Er sah noch mal runter auf Medea und sah, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und eingeschlafen war. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug. Ihre Haut war weiß und dünn, er konnte die Venen auf ihren Augenliedern sehen, sie sah wirklich aus wie ein kleiner Engel. Sein kleiner Engel. Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln und er streichelte ihre Wangen zärtlich.

„So, Hedwig ist unterwegs", Potter kam in die Tür und Draco sprang instinktiv von dem Baby weg.

„Hedwig?"

„Ja, meine Eule,"

„Natürlich, weil Hedwig auch so ein typischer Eulenname ist", Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich wette du hast für deine Eule einen schlimmeren Namen."

„Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass meine Eule einen vollkommen normalen Namen hat", sagte Draco arrogant.

„Ah ja? Was für einen denn?"

„Ambrosius Benedict II,"

Potter begann zu lachen und Draco starrte ihn wütend an, aber dadurch brachte er ihn nur noch mehr zum lachen. Bald lachte er so heftig, dass er fast von seinem Stuhl fiel. „Ambrosius... Benedict... der zweite", er schnappte, zwischen heulendem Gelächter, nach Luft. „Warte bis ich das Ron erzählt habe!"

Draco schnaubte empört. Der hat vielleicht Nerven! Ambrosius Benedict II war ein perfekter, schöner Name für eine reinblütige Eule. Er hat den Namen selber ausgesucht und Pansy hat ihm gesagt, dass er absolut bezaubernd war und wirklich gut zu seiner Eule passte. Sicher, sie bestand darauf ihn Amber (heißt Bernstein im Englischen) zu nennen und ihn in kleine, rosa Eule-Klamotten zu kleiden, aber sie war schon immer ein bisschen blöd gewesen.

Nach einiger Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, sammelt sich Potter wieder und setzt sich aufrecht auf den Stuhl. „Wurde auch Zeit", murmelt Draco. „Ich dachte schon, dass du an einer Überdosis Lachen stirbst."

„Nah, das Glück hast du nicht", sagte Potter grinsend. „Und ich bin es gewöhnt, ich und Ron, wir lachen oft so, wenn wir in deiner Nähe sind."

Draco zog seine Augen zusammen, aber da wachte das Baby auf und fing an zu schreien und er hatte keine Zeit mehr für einen Konter. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Sie macht das doch nicht nur einfach so, oder?" fragte er.

„Hast du sie gefüttert?" fragte Potter und studierte das kleine Mädchen.

„Sie füttern?"

„Ja, du weist schon, ihr etwas zu essen geben."

„Oh." Draco wurde ein bisschen rot und Potter rollte mit den Augen, nahm das Baby, setzte sich hin und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Lektion Nummer vier, ein Baby braucht genau wie du, irgendwann einmal etwas zu essen", sagte er. „Jetzt, zaubere ein Fläschchen mit Milch."

„Milch? Wieso?"

Potter seufzte und sah zu Draco. „Milch, Malfoy." Erkläre er. „Ist das, was Babys trinken. Milch aus der Brust ihrer Mutter. Aber da weder du, noch ich im Moment stillen können, wirst du ein Flächen heraufbeschwören müssen." Er sagte alles so langsam, als würde er es einem fünfjährigen erklären und Draco beschoss ihn mit gereizten Blicken. Er wusste was Babys essen, vielen Dank auch!

„Ich habe es verstanden, Narbengesicht", murmelte er und zauberte ein Fläschchen, halbvoll mit sahniger, weißer Milch.

Potter nahm die Flasche und tröpfelte ein paar Tropfen auf sein Handgelenk.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

„Die Temperatur von der Milch kontrollieren. Sie ist zu Kalt, kannst du sie ein bisschen aufwärmen?"

Draco nickte und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab, während er einen Wärmezauber murmelte. Potter vollzog wieder die gleiche Prozedur mit seinem Handgelenk, dann entschied er offensichtlich, dass es warm genug war und hielt das Fläschchen runter zu dem Baby. Sie hörte sofort auf zu weinen und öffnete ihren Mund.

Draco Lächelte ihr zu und bemerkte, dass ihn Potter belustigt ansah. „Was?" sagte er.

„Willst du das machen?" fragte er und Dracos Augen leuchteten auf.

„Darf ich?" fragte er.

„Sicher, setz dich einfach auf den Stuhl." Draco tat was Potter ihm sagte und der schwarzhaarige Junge reichte ihm vorsichtig das Baby und legte sie in seinen Schoß. „Halte sie so", Potter zeigte ihm wie er es machen sollte. „Gut, und ihren Kopf auf deinen Arm, ja, so ist es richtig. Perfekt."

Draco hielt sie nahe an sich, wiegte sie vor und zurück und sah beeindruckt zu Potter. Er wusste wirklich ein oder zwei Sachen über Babys. Sachen über die Draco noch nie nachgedacht hat. Er seufzte, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck entschlossen. Potter wird ihm die Sachen beibringen, auch wenn es ein Leben lang dauern wird! Mit dieser Entscheidung, drehte sich Draco zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ihm gegenüber. „Hey, Potter", sagte er. „Was hältst du davon, den Rest der Sommerferien in Malfoy Manor zu verbringen?"

xxx

So, ich hoffe es hat euch wieder mal gefallen.

Reviewantworten:

**Amunet:** grins sorry das ich so lang nicht hochgeladen habe, ich hoffe das neue chap gefällt dir auch wieder.

**gugi:** Es ist ja jetzt leider schon wieder einige zeit vergangen, sorry das ich so lang nicht hochgeladen habe, und ich hoffe mal das deine Kopfschmerzen inzwischen wieder weg sind. gugi tröstend knuddel. Ja, grins Draco ist schon einmalig mit diesem Schweigezauber. Jupp, habe ich jetzt gemacht, mit dem hervorheben, hoffe es passt so. reknuddels

**Kaktus:** Dann freut es mich umso mehr, das du trotzdem reviewt hast, knuddel hm, ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gelesen, eigentlich hat ihn nur meine Mutter gelesen, mir und Tai hat sie nur erzählt was drin vorkam, und von dem her, fand ich ihn eigentlich gut. Jupp, wir haben auch gerade Ferien, obwohl du das inzwischen sicher auch ohne meine Hilfe rausgefunden hast.

**IMU:** knuddel unterm Tisch wieder hervorzieh du hast da unten nichts zusuchen, wenn das nächste pitel kommt. Aber da hast du recht grins das kann wirklich nur Draco, wie auch nur Draco, seine Eule Ambrosius Benedictus II nennen kann grins jupp, wir haben uns am fünften gesehen, und es war super grisn

**EngelKatija:** Danke, mache ich doch gerne, bei so vielen tollen reviews. Ja, im Englischen ist die Story, mit 18 Kapiteln bereits abgeschlossen. Und sorry, weil es doch nicht so schnell war T-T.

**feaneth:** Weil ich sie genau so übersetze wie triola sie geschrieben hat, und triola immer so kurze Kapitel schreibt. Hoffe es hat dir trotzdem wieder gefallen.

rabe


	6. Käsiger Portschlüssel

482 Lessons in Child Care

Kommentar: So, jetzt habe ich mich endlich dazu aufgerafft das nächste pitel hoch zu laden, hat aber auch lang genug gedauert.

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (6/18 ) bisher übersetzt: bis Kapitel 7.

Pairing: HP/DM

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 6. Käsiger Portschlüssel

Harry sah ungläubig zu Malfoy. Den Sommer auf Malfoy Manor verbringen? Mit Malfoy? „Himmel nein! Wir würden uns gegenseitig umbringen!"

„Stimmt schon, aber das Risiko sollten wir eingehen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe mit Medea und ich akzeptiere kein Nein als Antwort."

„Zu blöd, denn meine Antwort lautet NEIN!" Harry sah zu Malfoy und sah, dass der andere Junge mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht zurück schaute. Mist. Es war sehr schwierig sich mit einem entschlossenen Malfoy zu einigen.

„Beep! Falsche Antwort, versuch es noch mal!"

Wie er befürchtet hatte. Ein _sehr_ entschlossener Malfoy. „Aber woher soll ich wissen, dass es nicht einfach eine Falle ist, um mich an Voldemort auszuliefern?"

Malfoy zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, aber er blieb ruhig. „Der Dunkle Lord ist dieser Tage beschäftigt. Er und alle seine Anhänger sind bei dem jährlichen Todessertreffen in Aberdeen."

Harry zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und warum bist du nicht dort?"

„Ich war letztes Jahr und ehrlich gesagt, fand ich das Ganze eher langweilig. Ich meine, Aberdeen? Hallo! Sogar Dumbledore schaffte es mit so was Exotisches wie den Bahamas zu kommen."

Harry lachte und verkniff es sich dem anderen Jungen zu sagen wie Schwul das klang. „Gut, das geht als Ausrede durch ... aber ich werde trotzdem nicht mitkommen."

„Natürlich wirst du. Du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, oder?"

Sicher, das hatte er tatsächlich nicht. Er blieb den ganzen Sommer über hier, bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, ohne eine Chance ihrem ignorierenden Verhalten oder ihren hasserfüllten Bemerkungen zu entkommen. Hm. Plötzlich wurde die Vorstellung, den Sommer mit einem fantastischen Jungen und seinem bezauberndem Baby auf einem herrlichen Manor zu verbringen, immer verlockender. Mist.

Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig. „Ich denke nicht. Jetzt komm schon, du musst deine Sachen packen." Er stand auf und ging hinaus in die Eingangshalle zu der Treppe und Harry merkte, wie er ihm bereitwillig folgte.

Als sie denn ersten Stock erreichten stoppte Malfoy und sah zu Harry. „Welches Zimmer?"

Harry zeigte auf den Raum und öffnete die Tür für Malfoy und Medea.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sich um. „Wie, äh... _originell_." sagte er mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fing an Sachen in seinen Koffer zu schmeißen. Nicht jeder konnte ein großes Herrenhaus besitzen, das bis zum Rand mit Hauselfen voll gestopft war, die jeden Befehl befolgten.

Malfoy schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf und zog Harry von dem Koffer weg. „Halte Medea", sagte er und reichte sie ihm. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Packzauber der alles sauber in seinen Koffer fliegen ließ, sogar Hedwigs Käfig (eine geschrumpfte Version, natürlich). Mit einem selbstgefälligem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, ließ er den Koffer schweben und steuerte ihn durch die Tür. Harry folgte, trug Medea und fragte sich, wo zur Hölle Malfoy einen so eindrucksvollen Packzauber gelernt hat. Es hatte schließlich nicht den Anschein, als würde er seine Sachen selber packen müssen, mit allen diesen Hauselfen um sich herum.

„Wie werden wir zu dir kommen?" fragte er Malfoy, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten.

Der andere Junge blieb stehen und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht", murmelte er.

„Ok, wie bist du hergekommen?"

„Ich bin natürlich appariert, Aber das klappt jetzt leider nicht mehr, scheiß Altersbegrenzung. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie man illegal appariert?"

„Natürlich nicht! Die würden mich von der Schule schmeißen, wenn sie es jemals raus finden würden! Und ich wusste nicht, das du mit einer anderen Person apparieren kannst, wie ist das möglich?" Harry sah fragend zu Malfoy, der den Kopf über diese Dummheit schüttelte.

„Es gibt spezielle Zaubersprüche für das apparieren mit Babys, aber diese funktionieren nur bis das Kind zwei Jahre alt ist. _Jeder_ weiß das, Potter. Du kannst nicht mit einem kleinen Baby flohen, oder?"

„Uhm, ich denke nicht", Harry wurde ein bisschen rot und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Malfoy.

„Wie auch immer, Ich denke wir müssen einen Portschlüssel zu mir nehmen." Malfoy öffnete Harrys Koffer und nahm wahllos irgendein Buch heraus. Er sah auf den Titel und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Zaubere deinen eigenen Käse?" fragte er und sah Harry prüfend an, seine Augen funkelten vor Belustigung.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wurde noch röter. „Ich mag Käse", murmelt er und zuckte zusammen, als Malfoy schallend zu Lachen anfing.

„Du magst Käse? Das ist Köstlich!" kicherte Malfoy, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Portus", murmelte er auf das Buch deutend und ein mattes, blaues Licht trat aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hervor.

„Was machst du?" fragte Harry.

„Ich mache uns einen Portschlüssel."

„Aber, aber, du kannst das nicht machen! Du bist nicht dazu befugt!"

Malfoy sah ihn nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und?"

„Aber es ist illegal!"

„Und?"

„Aber, ich meine, was ist wenn, du kannst nicht einfach, sicher, sieh mal..." stotterte Harry entnervt von Malfoys Gelassenheit.

„Sag mir nicht, dass der große Harry Potter Angst davor hat etwas Illegales zu machen?" sagte Malfoy ironisch.

„Ich habe keine Angst!"

„Doch, hast du."

„Nein, habe ich nicht!"

„Beweis es. Berühre den Portschlüssel."

Harry blitzte Malfoy an, dann zog er das Buch näher an sich heran, so dass sowohl er als auch Medea es berührten konnten. Malfoy hob eine Hand hoch und berührte es ebenfalls und plötzlich fühlte Harry ein vertrautes Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Seine Füße hoben vom Boden ab und das Buch zog ihn nach vorne, in ein Geheul des Windes und wirbelnden Farben.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Geschafft das neue chapter ist fertig grins

Und danke an alle Reviewer, aber dieses mal, werde ich nicht auf die Reviews antworten, weil ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen will. Aber ich hoffe das euch das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat.

rabe


	7. Malfoy Manor

482 Lessons in Child Care

Kommentar: So, jetzt habe ich mich endlich dazu aufgerafft das nächste pitel hoch zu laden, hat aber auch lang genug gedauert.

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil (7/18 )

Pairing: HP/DM

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 7. Malfoy Manor

Dracos POV

Draco spürte wie seine Füße hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen und lies das Buch los. Er schaute zu Potter und sah, wie der andere Junge sich abmühte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Instinktiv schnellte er vor und griff nach seinen Arm, um ihn vor dem Fall zu schützen.

„Danke" murmelte Potter und sah ihn auf eine merkwürdige Weise an.

Mist. Hat er gerade Potter geholfen? Was passierte mit ihm? Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er dem anderen Jungen den Rücken zudrehte. „Konnte es nicht gebrauchen, das du umfällst und dabei Medea fallen lässt", sagte er, dann nahm er den Koffer und ging weg. Sie waren direkt vor dem Haus gelandet und er steuerte den Hintereingang an, nicht in der Stimmung, mit der großen Vordertür zu kämpfen. Nach ein paar Metern bemerkte er, dass Potter ihm nicht folgte und er drehte sich um, um nach den anderen Jungen zu sehen. Dieser sah wie hypnotisiert auf das Haus. Mist, er hatte vergessen, dass Malfoy Manor normalerweise diesen Effekt auf die Menschen hatte.

Draco sah zurück auf das Manor und fühlte sein Herz anschwellen. Über 1000 Jahre alt, Malfoy Manor war ein sehr gut erhaltenes uraltes Manor aus beigem Kalkstein. Es war eins der größten Zauberer Manors in ganz England und es lag mitten in einem Tal, weit entfernt von Muggeldörfern. „Kommst du?" Draco drehte sich zurück zu Potter und klopfte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und nickte Draco zu, welcher sich umdrehte, um weiter zu gehen. Sobald er drinnen war, steuerte er sein Zimmer an, wo er etwas wie eine Babywiege heraufbeschwor. Er vermutete, dass, wenn er in den Kerker gehen würde, er die meisten seiner alten Babysachen finden würde, aber er hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit nachzuschauen. Draco stellte den Koffer in eine Ecke und ließ sich auf seinem übergroßen, golddekorierten Bett fallen und deutete mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Wiege. „Du kannst sie dort hinein legen", sagte er und lies sich zurück fallen, so dass er mit dem Kopf im Kissen lag. Er legte seinen Kopf seitlich, so dass er Potter sehen konnte, und sah, dass der andere Junge tat wie ihm gesagt wurde, dann in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und sich interessiert umschaute.

„Dieser Raum muss groß genug sein, dass mein ganzes Haus hinein passt", grübelt er laut und Draco lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Du kannst dich da drüben hinsetzten wenn du willst", sagte er mit der Hand zu einem der Sofas deutend. Potter machte wieder was er ihm gesagt hatte und Draco verließ sein Bett und ging zu ihm. „Nun, sag mir, was essen Babys?"

„Nun", sagte Potter und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seine Harre. Mist, dachte Draco und folgte der Hand mit seinen Augen. Er hat einfach hübsches Haar. Schwarz und glänzend und perfekt, auf ihre eigene strubbligen Art. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf den Rest von Potters Antwort. „Das kommt auf ihr Alter an. Bis sie vier Monate alt sind, sollten sie nur Milch bekommen, aber später kannst du Brei probieren und je älter sie werden desto mehr können sie essen. Weißt du wie alt Medea ist?"

„Nein, aber ich kann nachschauen." Draco ging zu der Wiege und nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Dies natalis", murmelte er und ein lilafarbener Lichtstrahl erschien aus seinem Zauberstab und umkreiste Medea. Nach ein paar Sekunden, verschwand das Leuchten um sie herum und das Datum 14.01.1997 schwebte für ein paar Sekunden über ihrem Kopf bevor es ebenfalls verschwand.

„Wow", sagte Potter. „Das war ein nützlicher Zauber, wie hast du das noch mal gemacht?"

Draco drehte sich und lächelte selbstgefällig zu dem anderen Jungen, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und wiederholte die Prozedur, dieses Mal an Potter. Das Datum 31.07.1980 leuchtete Lila über seinem Kopf. „31. Juli?" fragte er. „Aber das ist in fünf Tagen!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Potter und lachte.

„Du solltest besser keine Party erwarten! Weil du keine bekommst!"

„Der Tag an dem Draco Malfoy eine Party für mich schmeißt..." lachte Potter erneut und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich versichere dir, ich erwarte keine. Tatsache ist, dass ich nicht geplant hatte, dass du es herausfindest."

„Gut. Folge mir, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Draco drehte sich und ging aus dem Zimmer, dann Rechts durch die Halle. Es war ein großer und luftiger Raum, mit einer blauen, geblümten Tapete, die seine Mutter ausgewählt hatte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass es ziemlich staubig war. „Ich sage den Hauselfen, dass sie es ein bisschen Putzen sollen", er drehte sich zu Potter, welcher ihm in den Raum gefolgt war und sah ihn nicken. „Gut. Jetzt, stell deinen Koffer hin, da drüben oder so. Hast du Hunger?" Nicht auf eine Antwort wartend ging er durch die Tür und redete weiter. „Ich verhungere. Ich zeige dir wo der Raum ist und wie du etwas zu essen bekommst. Ich nehme an, du bist es nicht gewöhnt von Hauselfen umgeben zu sein."

Sie gingen runter in das Esszimmer und Draco zeigte Potter die verschiedenen Zimmer auf ihrem Weg, wie das Badezimmer, den Salon und das Büro seines Vaters. Als sie das Esszimmer erreichten, blieb Potter wie gelähmt stehen, nur noch auf den Tisch schauend. Es war ein alter Mahagonitisch, um die 25 Meter lang und mit einem Stuhl an jedem Ende und einer in der Mitte. Gerade ausreichend für drei Malfoys. „Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Draco und sah zu Potter.

„Der Tisch ist fast länger als die, welche wir in der Schule haben!" rief der grünäugige Junge aus.

„Ja, keine Reinblutfamilie, mit Achtung vor sich selbst, besitzen kleinere."

„Sitzt ihr immer so weit auseinander?" fragte Potter, auf den Raum zwischen den Stühlen deutend.

„Sicher."

„Aber, wie redet ihr mit einander?"

„Tun wir nicht."

„Oh."

Draco sah zu Potter und war überrascht etwas auf dem Gesicht zu finden, das wie Enttäuschung aussah. Vielleicht wollte Potter mit ihm reden, dachte er hoffnungsvoll, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Natürlich wollte er nicht. Er wollte vermutlich nur in der Lage dazu sein, ihn zu verzaubern, wenn er nicht hinsah. „Also, wo willst du sitzen?" fragte er.

„Hm, ist egal", Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht in der Mitte? Ich will mich nicht fühlen, als würde ich in einem ganz anderen Raum sitzen."

Draco sah zu Potter, dann erneut zu dem Tisch, dann wieder zurück zu Potter. Vielleicht waren die Stühle ein bisschen weit auseinander? Ihn hat es nie gestört, wenn er mit seinen Eltern gegessen hatte, aber er mochte es in Potters Nähe zu sein, in der Lage zu sein, ihn anzusehen, wenn er wegsah. Es war schwer, zu jemand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu schauen. „Nun, vielleicht, nur dieses Mal, können wir die Stühle umstellen, so dass wir beide in der Mitte sitzen", sagte er und lächelte als er sah, wie Potters Augen aufleuchteten. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob es nur deshalb war, um ihn zu verzaubern, er war einfach nur glücklich, dass Potter trotz allem in seiner Nähe sein wollte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

so, damit habe ich es auch endlich geschafft das 7 chap fertig zu machen drop

hoffe es hat euch gefallen. grins

Und vielen Dank an die Reviewer. knuddel

rabe


	8. Shopping

482 Lessons in Child Care

Orginal ist von: triola

Titel habe ich den Englischen übernommen.

Disclaimer: diesmal gehört wirklich gar nichts mir, alles Bekannte gehört J.K.Rowling, der Plot gehört triola.

Teil ( 8/18 )

Noch ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta, duivelpiru durchknuddel

Kapitel 8 - Shopping

Harrys POV

Sich gegenüber von Malfoy hinsetzend, sah Harry erwartungsvoll zu dem anderen Jungen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, aber er vermutete, dass es so funktionierte, wie bei dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als er sah, wie Draco auf seinen Teller schaute und „Lasagne", sagte. Ein dampfender, heißer Teller von dem italienischen Gericht erschien plötzlich auf der silbernen Servierplatte vor dem blonden Jungen und er begann zu essen.

Zögernd drehte sich Harry zu seinem Teller und murmelte, „Fleischbällchen." Augenblicklich erschien das Essen auf seinem Teller, er lächelte stolz über sich selbst und begann zu essen.

Nach einer halben Stunde und zwei weiteren Portionen Fleischbällchen, konnte Harry unmöglich noch einen weiteren Bissen essen, also lehnte er sich zurück und studierte Malfoy näher. Dieser Sommer schien es mit dem grauäugigen Jungen gut gemeint zu haben, denn er hatte sich sehr verändert, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Sein Gesicht hatte die meisten seiner kindlichen Züge verloren und wirkte markanter. Er war über die Tage auch viel mehr gewachsen als sonst. Beide, Harry und Malfoy waren immer etwas kleiner als ihre Mitschüler, aber irgendwann im letzten Herbst, hatte Harry angefangen in die Höhe zu schießen, und bald war er einen Kopf größer als der Slytherin. Über diese Sache hatten sich Harry und Ron oft amüsiert, aber Malfoy hatte ihn schließlich eingeholt. Wenn Harry nicht total falsch lag, hat er ihn sogar um ein paar Zentimeter übertroffen.

Malfoy war bald fertig mit seiner Lasagne und er lehnte sich zurück, um den anderen Jungen mit demselben Interesse zu mustern, das der schwarzhaarige Junge auch ihm gegenüber zeigte. Für eine Weile starrten sie sich einfach nur gegenseitig an, bis Malfoy seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. „Also."

„Also was?" fragte Harry.

„Also was machen wir jetzt?"

„Uhm, ich weiß es nicht, wir sollten sicher gehen, das du alles hast was das Baby braucht."

Malfoys Augen erhellten sich plötzlich und er fragte, „Du meinst shoppen?"

„Genau, ja, außer du hast alles hier?"

„Habe ich möglicherweise, aber ich habe echt keine Lust nachzuschauen, lass uns einkaufen gehen!", der blonde Junge strahlte Harry mit einer Begeisterung an, dass Harry anfing sich Sorgen zu machen, was er sich da wieder eingebrockt hatte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen beide Jungen und ein Baby die Winkelgasse entlang, in Richtung eines kleinen Ladens namens „Molly Coddle – Kinderkleidung und Babyzubehör". Sie traten ein und Harry war überwältigt von der Auswahl an rosa und hellblauen Klamotten die es hier gab. Alles schien in Pastellfarben zu leuchten, und überall waren Frauen! Nervös zu Malfoy schauend, bemerkte Harry, dass der andere Junge ebenfalls etwas zögernd schaute. Harry fragte sich gerade, ob es nicht das Beste war wieder hinaus zu gehen, als auf einmal eine kleine Frau mit glänzendem schwarzen Haar und netten braunen Augen vor ihnen stand.

„Oh, was für ein wirklich _bezauberndes_ kleines Mädchen!", gurrte die Frau und Harry fragte sich, wie in Merlins Namen sie erkannt hat, das es ein Mädchen war. Er konnte es mit Sicherheit nicht und von dem Fehler vorher zu urteilen Malfoy eben so wenig. Musste wohl der berüchtigte Fraueninstinkt sein. „Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte die Frau und Malfoy antwortete stolz.

„Medea,"

„Oh, so ein wunderschöner Name! Genau richtig für ein schönes Mädchen. Seit ihr beiden ihre Brüder?"

„Ich bin ihr Vater", sagte Malfoy und beide, Harry und die schwarzhaarige Frau sahen ihn geschockt an. „Und das ist mein... ähm... Freund", er winkte in Harrys Richtung und die Frau nickte.

„Natürlich, dein _Freund_", sie zwinkerte Malfoy zu, der leicht verärgert dreinblickte.

„Nein, Nein! Freund, nur Freund!", sagte er schnell und die Dame nickte, obwohl Harry das Gefühl hatte, das sie noch ein wenig zweifelnd schaute.

„Wie auch immer, mein Name ist Molly Coddle und ich bin die Besitzerin dieses kleinen Ladens", die Dame lächelte stolz und macht eine ausladende Geste durch den Raum, mit ihrer Hand. „Braucht ihr beiden Hilfe?"

Malfoy sah fragend zu Harry und letzterer nickte. „Hilfe wäre sehr nett", lächelte er. „Diese kleine Dame hier, wird eine Weile bei uns bleiben und wir brauchen alles. Die einzigen Klamotten die sie hat, sind die welche sie trägt und das einzige was wir haben ist eine Wiege. Wir nehmen alles was Sie uns geben können, Geld spielt keine Rolle." Harry hoffte, dass es Malfoy nichts ausmachte, dass er das gesagt hatte, aber wenn er sich weigern würde zu zahlen, dann würde es Harry eben selber tun. Ihm machte es nichts aus. Er hatte das Bündel inzwischen richtig lieb gewonnen.

„Natürlich, natürlich", sagte Mrs. Coddle, strahlend bei der Aussicht, von Kunden die so viel kaufen wollten. „Lass uns mit der Kleidung anfangen, oder?" Malfoy nickte und ein langes Maßband kam angeflogen. Der Slytherin hielt Medea zu Mrs. Coddle und sie begann Maß zu nehmen. „An was für Farben haben sie den gedacht?"

Malfoy sagte sofort „Schwarz", als Harry sagte „Gelb", und sie sahen sich drohend an.

„Malfoy, du kannst nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, ein Kind ganz in schwarz zu kleiden?" Schaute Harry böse. „Rosa, gelb und weiß sind normale Farben für kleine Mädchen!"

„Sie ist aber kein _normales_ kleines Mädchen, sie ist _mein_ kleines Mädchen, und sie wird in schwarz gekleidet, wie jeder Malfoy vor ihr."

„A-aber du kannst nicht wirklich, ich meine, es ist nicht richtig, ist einfach, _Nein_! Ich werde das nicht zulassen! Sie kann ein oder zwei schwarze Outfits haben, aber ich werde dir nicht erlauben, sie komplett in schwarz zu kleiden! Ich will das nicht so haben!"

„Und wer sagt, dass du was das betrifft mitreden darfst?"

„Die Erpressung sagt es. Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, werde ich dir nicht mehr helfen. So einfach ist das." Sagte Harry trotzig, das Kinn erhoben und die Augen lodernd.

„Das ist so – so – so –„

„Slytherin?" half Harry.

„Ja, Slytherin", sagte Malfoy durch knirschende Zähne, aber seine Augen zeigten, dass er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. „Schön, gelbe, weiße und _rosane_ Outfits eben", sagte er angewidert, sichtlich schaudernd. „Aber trotzdem zwei schwarze!"

„Haben Sie es?" Harry lächelte zu Mrs. Coddle und sie nickte zurück.

„Ja, warten Sie hier, in einer Minute habe ich die Klamotten in der richtigen Größe." Sie lächelte und verschwand hinter der Hintertür.

Hinter Malfoy zu dem Sofa in der Mitte von dem Raum gehend, bemerkte Harry, dass sie plötzlich von Frauen umrundet wurden. Es schien, als ob jede Frau in dem Raum eine kindliche Freude an Medea hatte, und jetzt bombardierten sie Malfoy mit Fragen über ihren Namen, ihr Alter, ihre Ernährung, ihr Zahnen usw. Der blonde Junge sah aus wie ein eingesperrtes Tier und Harry fing an laut zu lachen. Dies jedoch war kein besonders schlauer Schachzug, denn bald lag ein Grossteil der Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm. Es schien, dass Malfoy mit der Information, dass Harry der Experte war, zu den Frauen durchgekommen war und jetzt hatte er große Probleme, alle Fragen zu beantworten. Hölle, er _wusste_ die meisten der Antworten auf ihre Fragen die sie stellten gar nicht. Was in Merlins Namen war überhaupt eine Kolik?

Glücklicherweise wurde Harry von einer Glocke gerettet, oder eher der Ankunft von Molly Coddle. Sie hatte alle Klamotten, die sie erfordert hatten und sie sagte ihnen, dass der Rest, irgendwann innerhalb der nächsten Tage ins Manor geschickt werden würden. Malfoy bezahlte sie mit seiner Zaubererkarte und bald flohen sie aus dem Gebäude. Harry machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er nie wieder mit einer Mütterlichen Frau sozialisieren würde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, endlich habe ich dieses Kapitel zu Ende übersetzt, -.- hat aber auch lange genug gedauert.

rabe


End file.
